Due to the industrialization of agricultural society, many factories are formed and a lot of stacks are constructed. It is especially true that the amount of vehicles and motorcycles greatly increased in limited area. So the air pollution has become a big threat to people's living environment. From the assessment and test reports of many specialists, it shows there is a layer of ozone formed in the sky due to serious air pollution. The cool air can not flow in from outer space and the hot air can not flow out. It will destroy natural balance of environment. If the situation is getting worse, the creature's life will be threatened.